


Tired

by Lightest_Shadow



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap (AU) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Depressed Sans, English dub of reboot to be exact, Gen, Partially based on a vocaloid song, There was a character death, also while it’s not really major character death, both with and without reason, heavily implied depression, kinda the main driving point, the blueberry is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightest_Shadow/pseuds/Lightest_Shadow
Summary: IDK I just hope this was good





	Tired

I’ve always been so... so tired. More than I ever let it show to anyone. As far as anyone else knew, I was the energetic one. The cheerful one, the one who always has a skip in his step and a smile on his face.

 

I also was supposed to see a human today. Nothing more. Don’t ask how I know, I just knew what unveiled in front of me wasn’t right.

 

Or maybe it was just my attempt at reasoning with myself as I saw the dust spread and his orange hoodie hit the snow.

 

Unsure what to do at this point, I just stood still and stayed quiet. I could feel the tears threatening to come out. I didn’t let them until after the human ran off.

 

Now, my tired wasn’t the same as his, I’ll admit, but it was strong nonetheless. The human, according to the rest of Snowdin, wasn’t all that bad.

 

But I couldn’t believe them.

 

How could someone so, as they were saying, nice, cause the death of the monster I was closest to?

 

I couldn’t believe them. I had to follow the human.

 

And I did.

 

And I still couldn’t believe what I saw.

 

Because what I saw didn’t make any sense!

 

Why were they being so nice?

 

Why were they helping others?

 

They were the one that killed him!

 

It didn’t make any sense!

 

Why would they do that?

 

What were they hoping to gain???

 

I can’t take this! I can’t keep watching! I refuse!

 

I ran off from that area. Ran from Waterfall. Ran.

 

I didn’t stop running until my legs gave out and I tripped.

 

Curling up, I started to cry.

 

I don’t know how long I was crying before I finally got up and looked around where I was.

 

It took me even longer to realize where I was.

 

Judgement Hall.

 

Where... where he should be. Where he belongs.

 

“Why have I been brought here?” Was asked aloud.

 

I just stayed in there, falling asleep wrapped in his jacket smelling of his scent.

 

I was woken by the sound of footsteps. Someone was approaching. I had to jump up! Be at attention! Once I could see who it was...

 

The human.

 

They stopped on seeing me.

 

Right. Judgement.

 

“So... you’re here now.” I paused, trying to think of what to say.

 

I couldn’t. I was still tired. Tired of playing strong. I almost crumpled up. “L-look, I don’t know what else you did, a-and I don’t know who else you may or may not‘ve killed but... but I need... need to know why.”

 

The look they gave me, it made me feel worse. “Why kill him? Why kill Papy? Wh... why?”

 

They looked down, looked up at me, then looked down again.

 

“Answer. Cons... consider it what makes your judgement.”

 

They took a deep, shaky breath before responding. And once they started their words flooded out.

 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t want to even harm anyone, let alone kill someone! He startled me, and I ended up hitting him harder than I thought! He wasn’t supposed to get hurt, let alone....” they took another shaky breath “I’m so, so sorry! I didn’t... I didn’t want to...”

 

They... they’re crying. And I can tell, the tears are real. Or maybe they’re not crying, but I know I am.

 

“I miss him so much...” I mumble out, cuddling into his jacket again.

 

“I... I wish I could go back and prevent this...”

 

That statement, it felt... off. “Why... why do you... sound like you’re hiding something?”

 

They shift. “Technically I can go back, but this timeline, this version of you, will still be without him.”

 

I’m not sure why but, I believe them. I believe what they said despite how farfetched it sounds. I nod and move out of the way.

 

“Alright, you may continue on.” I say, my voice cracking a little.

 

I then felt a hug. One of a decent size compared to me.

 

“You know, Sans, I heard a lot about you while I was traveling.

 

They said you’re always smiling, that you’re always reassuring everyone. You make everybody feel better, even if you don’t realize it. People were thinking that you had something happen to you, because you had been late to things recently. The really observant ones noticed the orange poking through your gray-and-blue get-up. I think I know the real situation.”

 

I looked at the human that had wrapped their arms around me and listened. “You’ve been playing strong for years, and continued to do so even after something happened that’s making you break. It might be just me, but I’d think that’s exhausting.”

 

It was after that sentence that I could no longer hold back my tears. It’s as if all my years of sadness that I hid came forth at once. I just bawled in front of this human.

 

It took an hour or two before my crying finally stopped. I don’t even know when I ended up hugging the human or falling to my knees. A few more sniffs came out before I started getting up.

 

“I-I forgive you, human. You may pass.” They nod and start walking off. “But, do me a favor.” I hear them stop.

 

“Please, let the next me be genuinely happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> IDK I just hope this was good


End file.
